destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny 2 Update 1.1.1.1
Update 1.1.1.1 was an update for Destiny 2 that fixed some issues following the release of Curse of Osiris. It was released on December 12, 2017. Activities Leviathan Raid *Brought the Prestige "Leviathan" raid back down to 300 Power, making it accessible to all players, regardless of Curse of Osiris ownership *Adjusted Prestige difficulty rewards no longer grant guaranteed 330 Power items *Adjusted the difficulty for the normal Calus encounter Trials of the Nine *Players who do not own Curse of Osiris may now access Trials of the Nine when a Destiny 2 launch map is featured Trophies and Achievements *Modified the achievement "The Prestige" and the associated trophy to remove the Nightfall component **This may now be completed, regardless of Curse of Osiris ownership, by completing the "Leviathan" raid on Prestige difficulty General Miscellaneous *Fixed an issue impacting Power level progression from level 289 to 300 for players who do not own Curse of Osiris *Fixed an issue that would prompt a Curse of Osiris purchase menu when players were attempting to acquire the Scout Report: Mercury item with insufficient Glimmer *Fixed an issue where the word "Nightfall" was not prepended to new Curse of Osiris strikes in the Nightfall Director node *Adjusted the functionality of Chest Reward Throttles **Players now receive reduced amounts of loot when opening large numbers of chests in quick succession, rather than nothing at all *Cayde's Stash chests now grant rewards via the loot stream to prevent items from disappearing into the ground *Fixed an issue where cannons on Mercury were not functioning properly for PC players when they were playing at over 60 fps *Fixed an issue that prevented the functionality of HDR settings for PlayStation 4 and PlayStation 4 Pro Collections *Fixed an issue where players with over 84 emblems were unable to see all emblems they owned within the collection screen User Interface *On player inspection, currency display is no longer visible *Vendor waypoints are only highlighted when players have enough tokens to earn a reward *Fixed an issue where some players could not interact with items when they had full inventory Faction Rallies *Players can no longer loot Lost Sector chests multiple times in quick succession for Faction Rally tokens (Updated 1/16/18: This applies to all Lost Sector chests) *Fixed an issue where Faction Rally tokens were not being removed at the conclusion of the event for some players *Faction Rally emblems now display the correct pledge tracker stat *Fixed an issue where Faction Rally tokens were being removed from players' inventories when the players were creating a new character *Fixed an issue where some players would not receive a Faction Rally winner discount Masterworks *Legendary weapons can now drop as Masterworks for characters above Power level 250 *Masterworks provide bonus weapon stats and generate Orbs on multikills Engrams *Legendary and Exotic Engram drop rates have been adjusted down for Public Events, and up for Strike and Crucible playlist activities *Reduced the chance of a Legendary engram rewarding multiple Legendary items Xûr *Xûr now sells a three of coins consumable item that increases the drop chance of Exotics *Xûr now sells the Fated Engram Exotics *Fixed an issue where Vesper of Radius, the Helm of Saint-14, Graviton Forfeit, and Gemini Jester were dropping with incorrect class mods *Fixed an issue where the Prometheus Lens Exotic Trace Rifle was outputting too much damage too quickly *Fixed an issue where Exotic weapons from Curse of Osiris were mislabeled within Exotic engrams Gift Consumables *Zavala now sells a Fireteam Gift consumable that provides rewards to the user's fireteam on strike completion *Shaxx now sells a Fireteam Gift consumable that provides rewards to all players at the end of a Crucible activity *Tess Everis sells a Fireteam Gift consumable that provides rewards to all players on Strike or Crucible activity completion Faction Vendors *Faction vendors now offer legendary gear for direct purchase with Legendary shards and faction tokens Crucible *Added invisible physics to keep players from hiding in the Red Bay Box on the Pacifica map *Adjusted Power Ammo locations on the Eternity map References Category:Destiny 2 Updates